ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Astoria Moondance
Astoria Moondance was the Jedi Padawan of Luke Skywalker during his days of training his nephew Ben Solo. Astoria was a slave on Tatooine at the Hutt Palace, almost her entire life until she was the age of 19 when she escaped. Astoria was later taken by, Luke Skywalker to be his Padawan. She learns well from Luke, as he finds out she has very unique Force abilities, that allow her to move very, very large objects, even including stars. Astoria constructs a unique pink lightsaber with a Kyber crystal that found her. Through her Jedi training, she creates a friendship with Ben Solo, him giving her the nickname, “Tori”. The name Moondance was Astoria's mother's last name, as she did not want to take her father's last name. Astoria was sold when she was about 5 years of age to the Hutts, and was constantly verbally abused. But when she escaped, everything changed, she was happy for the very first time when she met Luke and her best friend Ben. But yet her dark moods still came. Astoria would sometimes daydream about killing her parents, and finally getting her revenge on her terrible parents that sold her to join the First Order. Luke sensed this and tried countless of times to turn her away, but it was almost no use. Astoria was intrigued by Ben's new dark moods and often talked to him about her vicious plans to kill her parents. Ben sided with Astoria on her not liking her parents, but he told her countless of times that “Revenge is not the Jedi way.” Astoria one day gets fed up with her parents still out there, helping kill innocent people. Astoria escapes Luke's temple and leaves without a trace for Luke to find her. Astoria did leave a letter for Ben that read, “Ben, I know I should’ve done this, but it is what I must do. I’m deeply sorry Ben, and I wish you could come too, but it’s far too dangerous. I love you Ben, you’ll always be the best friend, I have ever had. -Tori” When Astoria finds her parents, she confronts them and eventually stabs them with her pink saber, resulting in their deaths. Immediately after Astoria does this, she hears a voice whispering for her to follow. The voice guides her to a star destroyer in the galaxy, and almost as though she had strings attached she boarded the ship and walked through the corridors, which lead her to a throne room. Snoke, was sat upon a large throne, he grinned as Astoria came towards and told her how she could do such great things with her unique powers to move planets. Astoria was seduced and joins the thing she once despised, the First Order. Astoria takes a new name She is given by Snoke, Nina Noctis (Nina Night) and becomes the leader of the New Night Sisters. She soon becomes a Sith, and Commander of the First Order. Later when Astoria turns 29 years old, her old best friend Ben Solo boards the ship and takes a new name, Kylo Ren Kylo completely ignored Astoria and only talked when she was giving orders to him. Snoke, was getting bored with Astoria as Commander and told Ren to kill her. At first Kylo was hesitant but soon pulled through and stabbed Astoria in the back with his fiery red saber, resulting in her dramatic death, with her whispering to Kylo, “I always loved you.” Kylo took her place as Commander of the First Order, shortly afterwards. * species: human * lightsaber: pink * born: 5 ABY, Tatooine * home world: Tatooine * gender: female * hair colour: brown * eye colour: brown * skin colour: ivory * died: 34 ABY, Starkiller Base Category:Star Wars __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ Human Pink